Tanaka
|image = |kanji = タナカ |romanji = Tanaka |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Black |hair = Gray |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = House Steward of the Phantomhive household |previous occupation = Butler of the Phantomhive household |base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |video game debut = Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost |japanese voice = Shunji Fujimura |english voice = Robert Bruce Elliott }} Tanaka (タナカ, Tanaka) is the steward of the Phantomhive household. He is seen as an old family friend and loyal assistant. Appearance Tanaka is an elderly man with silvery grey hair, mustache, and spectacles. He is seen wearing a clean suit and white gloves and is nearly always holding a cup of tea. Frequently, he is portrayed shorter and smaller than he is. On rare occasions, he "grows" to his full height, and is shown to be an intelligent, knowledgeable, and capable person. Others have been shown to stop and be quiet in order to listen to what he says. Personality He was injured in the past and presently does little work, but is frequently seen running around with Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian. Nonetheless, he seems to be highly respected by others, such as Sebastian Michaelis, who frequently tells him that he is doing just fine and Frances Midford, who tells Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive to "take a lesson from Tanaka" regarding their appearances.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 10 In addition, he is kind and loyal to Ciel and his guests and to the other servants. It is also known that despite the fact that he lets the others tell him what to do and he goes along with their plans, he is actually higher in authority than Sebastian, and he is seen as the figurehead of the Funtom Company.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 4 Also despite his age, he is shown to remain strong, such as effortlessly subduing a man who attempted to harm Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 22-23 History Tanaka was present when Ciel Phantomhive's family was murdered, and attempted to warn Ciel to escape. In doing so, an unseen attacker stabbed him from behind, severely injuring him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 6 It is unknown how he escaped the mansion, which was later set on fire. He was treated at the Royal Hospital where Angelina Durless worked. The hospital was the first place Ciel went after making the contract with Sebastian. Tanaka saw him and was amazed that he was still alive. They went back to his hospital room. He then gave Sebastian his pocket watch, which he says has been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 12-14 Manga's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Anime's Synopsis Conspiracy and Revenge After Pluto is taken by Ash and burns down the Phantomhive manor and most of London, Tanaka is seen writing to Ciel in a journal among the ruins, which Sebastian later delivers to Ciel. The journal informs Ciel that Vincent Phantomhive, his father, had been aware of Queen Victoria's destructive nature, but did not want Ciel to know, so he would remain loyal to her. Kuroshitsuji II Tanaka is shown to be wearing the crest of the Head Butler of the household, suggesting that Sebastian passed this role on to him once he and Ciel left the manor. Quotes * "Hoh, hoh, hoh." * "The head of the Phantomhive house should not be shaken by something as trivial as the death of a servant. I never once saw the master lose his composure due to such trifles."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 20 * "If someone means any harm against the young master in this mansion, no matter who they are, these servants will have no mercy on them."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, page 23 Trivia * In the anime, Tanaka is said to hold the position of executive director of Ciel Phantomhive's Funtom Company.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 * There is a running gag in the anime that he only has a certain amount of time in his "regular style" before he returns to his smaller size. When he returns to his smaller version, there tends to be a lot of steam, like air coming out of a balloon. Then, a character, frequently Finnian or Mey-Rin, will exclaim, "Oh, no! His time ran out!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 * Tanaka has been working for the Phantomhives ever since Vincent Phantomhive was the head of the household. * Tanaka talks more in the manga than in the anime. References Navigation de:Tanaka pl:Tanaka Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc